Pondering Worth
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: Miroku is being a womanizer as usual, and Sango is tired of it. A little girl with a gap toothed-smile cheers her up. Rin/Sango friendship


Notes: I am afraid that I made Sango too weak. I wrote this during a time that I really hated Miroku and I wanted to write some non-romance fluff.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, Sesshomaru would be mine! *insert evil laugh*

Am I not good enough? Sango questioned herself as a sob racked through her frame and bubbled up to her throat, and then squeaked out of her mouth.

What was it about her that couldn't satisfy Houshi-sama? Even though they were engaged to be married as soon as they defeated Naruku, he still flirted shamelessly and groped almost every young woman that they came across.

Many times before she had tried to get him to change his ways, but now she saw that it was useless. He could never change. It wasn't in his nature.

Looking at the bubbling little stream that ran past the rock that she was perched on, she looked into the clear water, and frowned at what she saw.

Her usually calm brown eyes were outlined with a startling red, and they seemed to be too big for her face.

Also, her face had the unattractive habit of swelling when she cried for too long or too hard, and the way that her lips were swelled made her look rather like a fish.

Blood-vessels had broken out in her face, creating splotches of red, and she knew that they would be staying for awhile.

Unwrapping her arms from round her knees she tied her hair up into it's high ponytail, but it still managed to look like a haystack.

Albeit, a pulled back haystack, but a haystack none the less.

How could she compare to all the other woman that he flirted with?

She did not posses any beauty, her eyes too wide to be considered exotic, her face too round to be considered heart-shaped, her hair too much like straw to be considered silken.

Would she ever be good enough?

Every time that he did this, her self-esteem plummeted even further, and right now she felt even lower than the ground.

Why had he asked her to marry him in the first place if he wasn't going to stay true to her? Did he enjoy toying with woman's emotions?

She nodded yes to herself mournfully as she considered this possibility.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, and Sango's head came up quickly.

There in her line of vision stood a little girl, big brown eyes, gaps between her teeth, and dark hair pulled back in a cute ponytail on the top of her head. Charging after her was a lower demon, yellowed fangs bared.

The little girl screamed as it pounced on her, Sango sprang up from her rock, quickly dashing away the tears that had been there a few seconds ago.

Taking out one of her daggers she threw it at the demon, stilling it's movements.

Running over to the girl and the dead demon, she threw it off of her tiny figure, now splotched a little with blood, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Onee-chan!" With this Sango was crushed with a hug around her waist.

Unwrapping the arms from their bruising embrace, Sango led the little one over to the river.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Ripping off part of her kimino, the young woman dipped the cloth into the clear water and started to scrub at her face as the young girl giggled and wrinkled her nose at the slight tickling sensation.

After she was done cleaning her, they sat down on two rocks, and Sango produced food from her bag and they both started to eat.

"Why are you crying, pretty Lady?"

Raising an eyebrow at this, she tried to smile slightly at the girl. She was so cute.

"Shouldn't you be with your family? What's your name? Are you lost?" Sango asked all these questions, though she felt like she knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"This is Rin-chan, and what is your name, pretty Lady?" She seemed to be jumping up and down, and again she had to grin broadly, sniffling a little and trying to rub the redness and swelling away.

"I'm Sango." she knew that she recognized Rin's name, but still couldn't place her.

"Sango-chan!" Running up to her, Rin hugged her, and Sango froze. She was such a strange little girl.

"I want you to have some flowers!" Grabbing a flower from her sash, Rin shoved a bright pink lily into her face.

Reaching down, Sango took it, smiling gratefully up at the overly cheery girl.

Sitting down next to her, Rin placed her hands on her tiny knees.

"Why were you crying Sango-chan?"

Sighing, the older girl waved her hand at the younger. "It's nothing."

"Well, you shouldn't be crying!" Suddenly thin little sticks of arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, and Sango froze in shock.

Then pulling back, Rin pursed her tiny lips thoughtfully.

"People don't cry over nothing."

Slightly surprised that somebody that young would catch a slip up like that, she sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"It's my fiancée."

"He must be very nice and handsome and kind and brave to be engaged to such a pretty and nice lady like you!" Declaring this, she thrust another lily into her hand.

"Yeah…something like that." The demon slayer mumbled.

"Is he not?" At this Rin cocked her head in curiosity.

"He is not."

"But-but-what happened?"

It took a few minutes for Sango to consider whether she should tell Rin at such a young and tender age, but after a fair amount of begging of the little girl's part, she gave in.

"He was with another woman."

Rin went silent, her face going solemn, her little red cheeks losing some of their glow.

"Why would he do that?" She waved her thin arms in the air in bewilderment, making Sango giggle a little bit.

"I must not be good enough." Finally she had stated out loud what she had been thinking for a good time now.

"No!" This was enuciated by a stomp of Rin's tiny feet. "I don't believe that! He's just a big poopy-head!"

At this Sango could not help but burst out laughing.

"Rin." Out from the trees stepped Sesshomarou, glaring at the sight before him. Quickly, Jaken followed, tripping over his robe.

"It is time to go." With barely a glance to either of them, the prestigious lord of the west disappeared back into the trees.

"I have to go, but I hope that you won't be sad again!" Rin placed a kiss on Sango's cheek and started to run after her master. "Bye pretty lady!"

Grinning at the enthusiasm of the little girl, Sango felt slightly better.

As Rin had put it, Miroku was a poopy head.


End file.
